Una pesadilla más
by Ale-yaoi
Summary: Slash HP/DM. Es un breve fic que escribí en una mala noche sin sueño. Espero les guste. Draco se despierta una vez más sobresaltado por su más reciente pesadilla, y no sabe como reaccionar ante su pareja.


**Una pesadilla más**

Hola a tods,

Hace siglos no volvía por estas tierras... las cosas se han vuelto al reves en mi vida, pero bueno... Hace poco escribí un fanfic - muy corto - de Harry Potter, que se me ocurrió después de una mala noche. Así que decidí, después de pensarlo muy poco, en publicarlo.

No lo he revisado, de hecho no se si está muy bien, pero me hizo sentir bien después de terminar de escribirlo así que decidí dejarlo como estaba y no editarlo, espero que entiendan esto. La historia contiene SLASH, esto es relaciones homosexuales, sí no les gusta, pueden vuelvan a la página anterior.

En fin, una última cosa antes de continuar: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner. Esta historia no tiene ánimos de lucro, es pura diversión.

Ahora sí, a lo que vinimos:

* * *

-_Por favor... Ayudame...Detenles Draco... Te lo suplico... Por favor haz algo... ¡Draco! ¡DRACO!... _

_Una figura oscura se acercó a Draco agarrándolo del cabello y obligándolo a observar como Harry se revolvía por la Cruciatus... Draco quería gritar pero su boca lo le respondía, quería pedirles que pararan, que haría lo que quisieran pero que dejaran a Harry en paz... No soportaba verlo así... No quería seguir viéndolo así._

_-No cierres los ojos, ahora viene la mejor parte, sucio traidor, vas a ver cómo esos ojos verdes se quedan sin vida... Tienes que aprender Pequeño Draco: Los mortífagos no podemos amar a nadie. -_ _Draco comenzó a removerse, trató de cerrar los ojos, de huir de allí, pero su cuerpo no respondía, seguía viendo a Harry gritarle, no quería seguir oyendo las risas de los mortífagos. Quería vomitar, desmayarse, quería pedir que lo mataran primero, quería hacer lo que fuera para detener eso. Pero lo que más deseaba, era dejar de sentir que se merecía ser castigado, que lo merecía por haber hecho sufrir a Harry... -AVADA KED.._

_

* * *

_Draco se acercó al cuerpo desnudo de Harry abrazándolo por detrás. Acababa de despertarse y el sueño que acababa de tener no le dejaba cerrar los ojos. Desde que estaba saliendo con el auror soñaba muy a menudo que los mortífagos llegaban a donde estuviera y los asesinaban a ambos. Pero esa noche había visto algo que antes no... había podido ver a los mortífagos torturando a Harry, y había oído a Harry gritarle por ayuda.

Draco se pegó aun más al cuerpo del auror, normalmente su calor y su aroma le calmaban y podía volver a dormir hasta el día siguiente. Pero esta vez Draco se sentía absolutamente solo, aún con los ojos abiertos recordaba la cara de Harry siendo torturado y cómo le pedía ayuda a gritos. Draco se había despertado justo antes que los mortífagos les mataran, pero el recuerdo de los ojos verdes de Harry mirándolo suplicante, con miedo, casi desesperado... sentía se había dejado parte de su alma en ese sueño.

Harry sintió una presión y un peso inusuales en su pecho, abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con el brazo de Draco. El rubio estaba temblando, y rápidamente Harry entendió que estaba pasando. Desde que habían comenzado a salir Draco no había podido dormir bien. El rubio no le contaba a Harry que era lo que sucedía pero Harry sentía que él tenía algo que ver. Lentamente se giró sobre su cuerpo y quedó frente a Draco.

-_Te desperté-_ Draco sabía que era una afirmación estúpida, pero quería oír la voz de Harry, quería quitarse de la cabeza los gritos y las risas estridentes de los mortífagos. Quería volver a oír la voz suave de Harry, esa voz sin tintes de desesperación ni de reproche que lograba calmarlo y sacarlo de sus cabales a partes iguales. Realmente quería sentir que Harry lo amaba.

_-No te preocupes... ¿Otra pesadilla?- _Harry pegó completamente sus cuerpos y rozó los labios de Draco con los suyos. Suavemente le dijo que se calmara y nuevamente le pidió que le contara que era lo que había pasado. A Harry le desesperaba no saber que era lo que molestaba a Draco. Y le molestaba saber o al menos creer que se trataba de él, pero que el rubio no quisiera soltar palabra. Draco y él habían estado viéndose ocasionalmente para tener sexo hacía casi dos años. Durante ese tiempo no fueron pocas las veces en las que amanecieron juntos, incluso una vez estuvieron en un hotel muggle por un fin de semana completo en el que difícilmente se levantaron de la cama más que para ordenar comida a la habitación.

Durante este tiempo Draco nunca había tenido problemas en sueños. Siempre se acostaba rendido y se levantaba completamente relajado. De hecho durante los últimos meses antes de formalizar su relación Draco tenía la mitad de su ropa en el apartamento de Harry, y Harry tenía un par de cajones llenos de ropa en el armario de Draco ya que siempre terminaban durmiendo juntos. Pero en los últimos dos meses, desde que él había decidido declararle al rubio que estaba enamorado y pedirle que se mudara con él, Draco había tenido un cambio absoluto de comportamiento. Seguían haciendo el amor como antes. De hecho, ahora que ambos habían aceptado sus sentimientos, ninguno de los dos estaba tratando de dejarlo en un campo simplemente físico, y Harry disfrutaba más de cada caricia y cada beso de Draco, y viceversa. Sin embargo, cuando terminaban, Draco trataba de dormir y se despertaba a mitad de la noche gimiendo, y en ocasiones cubierto de lagrimas pidiendo perdón. Y se negaba a hablarle de lo que ocurría, pero todo el día siguiente Harry sentía como Draco lo miraba, con rastros de culpa o de remordimiento. Las ojeras ya empezaban a marcarse bajo los ojos de Draco y Harry se sentía absolutamente impotente y en ocasiones - no pocas ocasiones -furioso con Draco. Harry abrazó a Draco, y lo llenó de corpos besos desde el cuello hasta el hombro y de vuelta hasta su mejilla. Recorrió el camino un par de veces.

Draco se acomodó entre los brazos de Harry y hundió su cabeza en el pecho del auror. No quería perderle, Draco sabía que Harry se estaba sintiendo miserable por verlo derrumbarse cada noche sin poder hacer nada... Pero ¿Qué podía hacer él?, no podía contarle a Harry... no quería que el auror se preocupara de más por él. Pero en ese momento, sintiendo los besos de Harry se sintió absolutamente culpable por preocuparle, por herirlo más de la cuenta... los ojos del Harry en sus sueños volvieron más fuertemente y lo hicieron temblar. Sintió a Harry abrazarlo más fuertemente y pedirle que se calmara... cuando el auror le dijo que la amaba Draco no pudo contenerse más. Con su cabeza hundida en el pecho de Harry, Draco comenzó a llorar sin control... llevaba dos meses tratando de soportar el peso de la culpa que le hacían sentir esos sueños, pero ya no podía hacerlo más, ver cómo torturaban a Harry y oírlo pedirle ayuda una y mil veces había sido demasiado para él, demasiado para una noche; una parte de él hacía que se sintiera estúpido y vulnerable, pero una gran parte de él necesitaba desahogarse, y Harry había logrado adentrarse en todas sus máscaras y en todas las fachadas que había levantado, pero de alguna manera el solo estar con él le hacía sentir protegido, vulnerable pero protegido.

-_D... Draco...- _Harry susurró el nombre de su rubio al oído, el llanto de Draco le había cogido por sorpresa. Harry estaba esperando que Draco se diera la vuelta, cómo siempre lo hacía y que le pidiera que lo abrazara. Y estaba esperando que pasaran lo que quedaba de la noche envueltos en un abrazo, como siempre hacían. Pero ahora Draco estaba completamente destrozado entre sus brazos y Harry no sabía que hacer.

-_Yo... yo te amo Harry... no quiero dejarte... pero... yo no puedo...-_ Harry escuchaba las palabras de Draco, el rubio estaba comenzando a calmarse y Harry le había levantado la cabeza y había comenzado a secarle las lágrimas con las sábanas, y a besar sus labios quedamente para calmarlo.

-_Calmate Draco... No tienes que hablar ahora, Duérmete y hablaremos en la mañana._

Draco pareció aceptar el consejo y Harry lo atrajo de nuevo contra su pecho y dejó que se acomodara junto a él. -_Mortífagos...-_ Esa fue la única palabra que Harry entendió de lo que dijo Draco entre dientes.

-_¿Que dijiste?-_Harry levantó la cabeza de Draco y fijó sus ojos en los plateados de Draco.

_-Los mortífagos... los mortífagos no podemos amar a nadie._

_-No... No entiendo.. ¿Por qué...?-_Draco no sabía porque había dicho esa frase, pero de pronto sintió la necesidad de contarle a Harry todo, así que lo interrumpió sin saber por donde empezar.

_-Yo siempre... Sabes,... huh... -_ Draco pareció aclarar su mente y decidió contarle a Harry la historia desde el principio - _Desde antes que empezara la segunda guerra, incluso desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts Padre se había dedicado a enseñarme los principios de un sangre pura. La importancia del linaje, el orgullo de ser un mago y lo que implica llevar sangre mágica, pero sobre todo, los principios que deben regir a un sangre Pura: Orgullo, Carácter, Respeto y obediencia, Concentración... y nunca dejar que elementos innecesarios obstruyan nuestro camino.-_ Draco hizo una pausa, se separó de Harry y se sentó sobre la cama, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera_, _Harry le imitó pero encendió mágicamente una lámpara con luz tenue para poder ver claramente el rostro de Draco.

Draco no sabía cómo continuar, de hecho, su necesidad de contarle todo, se había convertido de nuevo en inseguridad, pero Harry puso su mano sobre su pierna para animarlo a continuar.

-_Cuando entré a Slytherin, estos "principios" se volvieron lo único en lo que podía pensar. Tenía que ser el mejor en todo, tenía que obedecer las reglas y a los profesores, sin perder mi orgullo ni dejar que me pisotearán, y sí alguien o algo se interponía en mi camino tenía que destruirlo, lo más importante era lograr mis objetivos. Tu, Harry, terminaste siendo lo que siempre se interponía. Jeh, sí hace 7 años hubiera sabido... sí me hubiera tomado el tiempo de conocerte... sí no hubiese seguido tan siegamente a Padre... tal vez...-_

Draco besó a Harry quien sonrió ampliamente –_ Sí hace siete años alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaríamos así... Bueno, creo que hubiera terminado maldiciendo a quien bromeara con eso..._

_-Si... probablemente te hubiera ayudado. Pero entonces, hace 6 años él volvió. V... Volde... El Señor Oscuro volvió a la vida y durante 2 años estuve en entrenamiento de tiempo completo para ser mortífago. Y todos esos principios que había aprendido, me dí cuenta que simplemente eran versiones para niños de lo que significaba ser un mortífago... y hace 6 años yo ya no era un niño, así que tuve que ver cómo el orgullo por ser sangre pura se convertía en desprecio absoluto hacia los muggles, el carácter no era más que arrogancia frente a los débiles, el respeto y la obediencia era la sumisión ante el Señor Oscuro y la concentración era el temor a no morir por cometer errores... Y una de las lecciones que aprendí... es que el obstáculo más grande para un mortífago son las emociones... el amor, no es más que un obstáculo que te hace débil, dependiente... los mortífagos no podemos amar a..._

_-No..._-Draco volvió la vista hacia Harry, ¿No?, no entendía a que se refería con ese no, ¿Por qué lo interrumpía cuando trataba de contarle?...-_No lo digas así._

_-Harry, es verdad los mortífagos no podemos...-_ Harry levantó su mano y le dio una fuerte cachetada a Draco quien lo miró completamente desencajado.

-_No te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo frente a mi_- La voz de Harry era siseante y casi peligrosa, Draco sintió que Harry lo miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación, pero el auror pareció pensarselo mejor y cambió su cara. Harry puso sus manos sobre la cara de Draco y lo atrajo suavemente hacia él -_Sí los mortífagos no pueden amar allá ellos... Pero Draco, yo te conozco desde que tenemos 11 años. Tu no eres un mortífago... no quiero que nunca mas te vuelvas a referir a ti como uno de ellos._

_-Harry eso no..._

_-Draco... Los mortífagos no pueden amar a nadie, es cierto. Y también es cierto que por mis principios yo nunca podría amar a un mortífago-_ Harry miró fijamente a Draco mientras decía esto-_ Pero yo te amo... así que o no tengo ningún principio, o tu no eres ningún mortífago... así que dime... ¿puedes amarme y dejar de creerte un mortífago, o prefieres considerarte uno de ellos?_

_-Ya te dije que yo te amo... pero... lo cierto es que desde que me di cuenta que te amaba, cada noche sueño que un grupo de mortífagos llega por ti... _-Draco se las arregló para volver al punto que quería contar - _que vienen por nosotros... que nos atacan y que te torturan...-_La voz de Draco se quebró completamente en este punto_- me imagino que tu me pides ayuda, pero que soy incapaz de moverme... puedo ver cómo te matan frente a mí... y... no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable... yo... Harry Yo te amo, yo quiero estar contigo pero..._

_-Entonces quedate conmigo_

_-Harry, yo_...- Draco tuvo que conseguir fuerza de donde no tenía para continuar la frase _- yo no puedo hacerte feliz. _Probablemente el estúpido Gryffindor del que se había enamorado no lo aceptaría facilmente, pero Draco necesitaba decirlo, tal vez llevaba junto demasiado tiempo con Harry, pero solo pensar que podía causarle un dolor mayor a Harry más adelante, o que lo haría infeliz durante su vida lo hacía sentirse miserable. Draco, aunque le doliera a su orgullo admitirlo, prefería morir solo, que vivir con un Harry adolorido. Pero para sorpresa de Draco Harry sonrió y soltó una suave risa, no burla, simplemente una risa distensionante.

_-Idiota, así es eso lo que te preocupa. Desde hace dos meses me has estado haciendo un hombre feliz. _- Harry se movió y pasó una pierna sobre Draco para sentarse en su regazo y quedar frente a él. Y puso sus manos en la cabecera de la cama para encerrar la cabeza de Draco y que no pudiera rehuir de su mirada - _Draco yo quiero estar contigo, escochame yo realmente quiero estar contigo. __Y esos sueños... no son mas que eso, solo pesadillas. Dejame decirte algo... aún cuando supiera que un grupo de mortífagos te está vigilando para evitar que ames a alguien... aún así preferiría estar contigo. Prefiero pasar una semana contigo que una vida solo. Y nunca te culparía por nada que me pasara. Por Merlín Draco, de lo único que eres culpable es de hacerme sentir completo._

-_Maldito Héroe Gryffindor- _Murmuró Draco sonriendo a Harry, solo él podía hacerle sentir así de bien temporalmente, y solo él podía creer que realmente esas palabras dulces serían suficientes.

Harry encerró a Draco en un beso profundo. Quería transmitirle toda la tranquilidad y todo el amor que necesitara el rubio para matar sus demonios. No se le había cruzado por su cabeza siquiera la idea de que Draco se estuviera sintiendo como un mortífago.

Se separó de él y le miró a los ojos, Draco aún no parecía completamente seguro, así que Harry dejó caer sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio. - _Draco, mirame..., yo te amo... esos sueños que estas teniendo... mirame, cualquier duda que tengas sobre lo que sientes... todo... quiero saberlo. Estos días me he sentido miserable viéndote sufrir entre sueños sin poder hacer nada. Es posible que no pueda ayudarte, pero quiero saber lo que pasa por tu cabeza... siempre... quiero que sepas que estoy aquí... justo aquí. Además... estuve viviendo con pesadillas peores de las que te imaginas, Voldemort..., yo se, yo se, lo siento, hnh... él... me hacía ver las peores visiones que puedas imaginar, con un dolor que parecía que mi cabeza se fuera a abrir en dos... Así que no te preocupes por los sueños, o por contarme tus pesadillas, yo... yo no quiero ver hundir al hombre que amo sin hacer nada._

Draco sonrió mientras veía a Harry, nuevamente estaba tratanto de consolarlo con palabras dulces, sin embargo, pocas veces lo había sentido tan cercano. Sus manos parecían estar calentando todo su cuerpo, abrigándolo y trayéndolo junto a él. Quería tener a Harry siempre así. Sentía que podía enfrentarse a cualquier mortífago que tratara de atacarlo solo con ese calor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

-_Volvamos a dormir._ Dijo antes de abrazar a Harry y tenderlo sobre la cama. Tal vez debería dejar que los sueños no lo trastocaran tanto, tal vez Harry tuviera razón, al menos por esa noche quiso creerlo. Harry se acomodó en la cama y Draco se acostó sobre él -_Gracias_- Fue lo último que dijo esa noche antes de caer en una noche de descanso sin sueños, una de las pocas que tenía desde hacía dos meses.

FIN


End file.
